


The Joys of Pre-Parenthood

by Timjan



Series: Timjan's podsa drabbles [5]
Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Drabble, Expecting Parents, M/M, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, could also be read as Ronan/Lovett/Tommy/Hanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timjan/pseuds/Timjan
Summary: Taking turns being the reasonable one when dealing with nosy strangers is probably great practise for when they have the actual kid.





	The Joys of Pre-Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [prompt](https://abriefshoutouttosomeminutiae.tumblr.com/post/182028743971/rolo-or-tommyjon-babies) "Rolo or Tommyjon- babies" from Anonymous on Tumblr.
> 
> Please don't share this outside fandom spaces.

“With Ronan gone so much, how will the kid know their real dad?”

Tommy _forcefully_ rolls his eyes. Lovett will have to be the reasonable one, this time. They’re kinda taking turns with that.

“Sperm won’t be what makes Ronan a real dad, which he knows better than anyone. And _you_ don’t know _shit_ about how we’ll handle work once we’re parents!” (Okay, reasonable-ish.)

“We’ve always brought our dogs to work, how different can it be with a kid?” Tommy injects, not helping. “And hey, Ro’s sources will probably be a _lot_ less reticent when he brings a cooing baby!”


End file.
